<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Men Bonk by DevilOnYourShoulder, milkngukkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118437">Two Men Bonk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOnYourShoulder/pseuds/DevilOnYourShoulder'>DevilOnYourShoulder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkngukkie/pseuds/milkngukkie'>milkngukkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Dom Tendou Satori, Everyone Is Gay, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Sub Ushijima Wakatoshi, Top Tendou Satori, aone is a single pringle, horny hinata shoyou, iwaoi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushiten, we're so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOnYourShoulder/pseuds/DevilOnYourShoulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkngukkie/pseuds/milkngukkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi have no clue they're in love, but one day they get drunk after a victory with the Japan national team and ~smut ensues~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Men Bonk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and gukkie's terrifying creation<br/>(we wrote this during school pray for us)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By now it was tradition for the Japan team to buy drinks after a game. Win or loss, they drank to it, emotions heightened. Needless to say, they got a little crazy when they were drunk. Everyone was on their fifth or sixth round of drinks. Hinata, being a lightweight, was already drooling all over Kageyama’s shoulder, whispering lewd things into the taller man’s ear. Tobio was just barely holding it together, face resembling a tomato, before he excused himself, carrying the redhead into their room. The others in the room snickered, shaking their heads. This was a common occurrence between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima stared silently at his energetic underclassmen. When they were enemies, playing against them was somehow refreshing, but being on the same team was just exhausting. He turned to Tendou, who was already nursing his seventh drink. His eyes trailed Tendou’s distinctive hair and slim jawline, all the way down to his collarbone. The spiky haired man licked his lips, drawing in stray drops of liquor with his wet, pink tongue. Ushijima’s nether region twitched in excitement. He turned away quickly, grimacing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t think of you like that, Wakatoshi, don’t be a pervert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ushiwaka? Don’t tell me you’re a lightweight like chibi-chan. You haven’t even finished four drinks.” Oikawa chuckled from across the table. Ushijima just glared in response. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re having love troubles? You were staring~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima jumped from the table, murmuring an irritated “I’m so done with you nerds. Waka-chan out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru nudged Tendou once Ushijima had moved out of earshot. “You should follow him, rip-off Hisoka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, asshole.” Tendou laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spiky-haired man staggered unevenly after Ushijima into their room. The bigger man stripped himself of his shirt, unaware of Tendou’s presence. Tendou caught himself staring at his broad back muscles, wanting to stroke them. Ushijima turned around, only to be met with Tendou’s red face inches away from his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Ushijima managed eloquently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We seem to be in a very… compromising position,” Tendou grinned maliciously. “Why don’t you take off those pants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question, it was an order. Ushijima stared dumbly for a moment before moving to peel off his sweatpants. Tendou pushed him onto the bed, throwing aside the bigger man’s boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we doing this?” Tendou asked hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima blinked hesitantly, but imagining the redhead’s naked body on top of his warded off any second thoughts. He nodded with certainty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou pressed his lips to Ushijimas, the two of them not wasting any time before the kiss became open-mouthed and needy, saliva dripping down the taller man’s chin as Tendou grasped his jaw tightly, tongue working in his mouth. They parted only after a few minutes, the redhead smirking devilishly as he witnessed the expression on Ushijima’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid a hand down the brunette’s smooth chest, his fingernail raking against his toned abdomen as his spindly, pale hand slid down further to his dick, stroking down the length a few times as Ushijima failed at suppressing the choked noise that escaped his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re ready. Your little cock’s already all big and hard for me. What a good boy.” Tendou tossed aside his shirt and shorts and ripped off his boxers aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ushijima found his erection swelling even further. “T-tendou,” he moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu-fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your words.” Tendou said sternly, his large eyes narrowing like a predator stalking its prey. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll have to punish you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima remained silent for a few moments, his bottom lip trembling ever-so-slightly before he glanced away, too embarrassed to look Tendou in the eye. He gave Tendou the smallest nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou’s evil grin only got bigger as he leaned down to press his forehead against Ushijima’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spank me,” Ushijima moaned, his hips jerking from the lewd thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spank me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Spank me </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He screamed. Tendou’s own cock began to twitch, already hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around. If it’s too much, just say... shiratorizawa. That’ll be our safe word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima rolled onto his back, displaying his ass proudly to the redhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such nice cheeks. I bet they’ll jiggle for me,” Tendou groaned as he slapped a hand across the bigger man’s bottom. His ass bounced around. Tendou slapped the thick ass five more times, Ushijima gasping, moaning and reddening with each smack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tendou! M-more!” He groaned. “I- My ass needs it! More, puh-please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ask me like that, how could I refuse?” He reached the hand to the bigger man’s chest, toying with his nipples, pinching them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-mmh,” Ushijima moaned. His cock was coated with precum, craving friction. “Fuh… Fuck me, please…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had enough? Your dick is screaming for attention. Beg me and maybe I’ll do you, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tendou… fuck… please, fuck me,” he panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou flipped him over, taking in his muscles. His abs and thighs were tinted red. Spreading the larger man’s legs, he ran a tender finger over the inside of his thighs, leaning in to press a kiss right by the base of the brunette’s erect cock. A series of kisses down the inside of his thighs followed, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva. He worked his way back up, eyes landing on the beautiful dick before him. He licked it teasingly. Ushijima shuddered, thrusting his hips up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please, Tendou,” he moaned. With another kiss to the tip of Ushijima’s cock, Tendou slipped a finger into his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, keep clenching around me and I might just cum,” Tendou slipped in another finger slowly, Ushijima trembling from the stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I need your dick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So needy,” Tendou smirked, coating his dick with lube. He pressed his already leaking member to Ushijima’s hole, teasing it with the tip. Then slowly, he inserted it, thrusting until he hit Ushijima’s prostate. The taller man arched his back, groaning. Tendou kept thrusting, low moans escaping his gaping mouth with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep clenching around me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Wakatoshi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-satori!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima screamed, his orgasm ripping through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the smaller man’s first name went straight through his heart to his dick, making him peak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came together, white splattering their bare chests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou flopped onto the bed, caressing Ushijima’s cheeks and leaning in for a kiss. It was tender and passionate, not at all like their previous kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Satori,” The larger man mumbled gruffly. Tendou cooed, pressing an affectionate kiss to the tip of Ushijima’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Wakatoshi. This means that we love each other.” The redhead grinned, his own cheeks flooding bright red as he lowered himself down again to press yet more kisses to the taller man’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a breathy sigh, Tendou rose off the bed, offering Ushijima a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakatoshiii, can you walk?” The brunette shook his head, accepting the hand and standing up, his chin pressing into Tendou’s shoulder as the smaller male helped him to the bathroom. “I’ll run us a bath, okay?” he asked kindly. Ushijima simply nodded, kissing Tendou’s earlobe and snaking an arm around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some shivering on the marble floor of the bathroom, the two stepped into the warm water, both of them sighing as it instantly began to soothe their sore muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Satori.” Ushijima mumbled, clearly becoming a bit sleepy. Tendou just chuckled, lathering up his hands with soap and deciding to help the larger male wash himself off. He started off with washing the drying cum off of both of their stomachs, then moved to wash Ushijima’s hair as the taller lazily finished bathing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay awake until we go to bed, m’kay? I know you’re tired.” The redhead murmured softly into Wakatoshi’s ear, the latter turning to look at Tendou, giving him a nod. “Thanks.” Tendou whispered as Ushijima reached up to run his fingers through his spiky hair, wetting out before reaching over for the shampoo that sat on the side of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did really good, Wakatoshi. You were so good. The best.” Tendou made sure to purr in Ushijima’s ear as the man’s large hands carefully lathered up his hair, painstakingly careful to not get any of the soap in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two tired-out men were nice and clean, Ushijima stepped out of the tub- still limping- and dried himself off before leaning down and scooping Tendou up into his arms. “Is there anything you need, Satori?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t too much trouble, could you make me some tea? It helps me calm down. And, uh.. Cuddle. I’d like to do that.” Tendou said slowly, his round eyes widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima reddened a little at the mention of cuddling, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Black tea or herbal tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Herbal. Chamomile or lemon, preferably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling on a clean pair of clothes, Ushijima padded lightly over to the tiny stove. Tendou followed a few minutes later, flopping into a chair at the foot of their bed. Ushijima put the kettle on and slumped into a chair across from Tendou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Ushijima began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Tendou retorted teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably talk about… whatever this is.” Ushijima reddened a little, turning away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.. yeah, uhm.. We should. Well, what do you want this to be?” Tendou tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. “We did say we loved each other, but I want to make sure it wasn’t just the heat of the moment for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten- Satori, I’ve loved you since high school. I’m surprised you never noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I noticed, idiot. I just wanted to see whether you’d confess, but turns out the big scary Ushiwaka is a coward~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima reached out to slap the back of Tendou’s head, but softened, caressing the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what if I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we could’ve gotten together years ago, but I suppose it isn’t very much of a problem.” Tendou mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kettle began to whistle, startling the lovebirds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll, uh, pour us some tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushijima sat carefully next to Tendou. They sipped their tea in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. They enjoyed each other’s company, taking the time to process what had really just happened. Tendou reached out and grabbed Ushijima’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Ushijima glanced over at him, delicately blowing at the amber liquid before taking a long sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just… I love you. Very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also… love you very much. Very, very much. A lot.” Ushijima reddened once more, but didn’t look away this time. “You said you wanted to cuddle, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- yes. We’ll go to bed now, then?” Tendou asked, an appreciative smile on his lips as he downed the rest of his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please. We won’t be able to get a healthy amount of sleep if we go to bed any later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tendou nodded, getting to his feet and tugging Ushijima up by the elbow, and leading him over to sit on the bed. They hadn’t made that much of a mess, thank god, the bedsheets were free of cum and other bodily fluids, simply unkempt and wrinkled. Tendou turned to flick off the sole lamp that was on, as well as the bathroom light before joining Ushijima in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big spoon or little spoon?” Ushijima asked.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Little, please.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Kay.” The two bodies tangled themselves up under the covers, Ushijima’s tanned arms wrapping securely around Tendou’s waist from behind, his forehead pressed to the crook of his neck. Tendou rested his hands atop of Ushijimas, scooting back to press his back to the larger man’s chest.</span></p>
<p><span>“Good night, Wakatoshi.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Night, Satori. Sweet dreams.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, bitcheeesss!” A loud voice echoed through the hotel room, sunlight hitting the lovers’ faces as the owner of the voice pushed the velvet curtains open to let the golden rays of the morning sun paint pretty patterns upon the marble floor. “You two fucked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ushijima opened his eyes, he noted that the owner of the voice was Oikawa Tooru, his brunette hair falling as tousled as usual, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief and his neck all marked up with hickeys. Seems like he also got some action last night. He then noted what Oikawa Tooru said, grabbed the pillow out from under his head, and threw it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, Ushiwaka. I didn’t think you’d manage that with the personality of a brick wall.” Tooru cheered, ripping the covers off of the two of them and laughing. “So. You slept with the less sexy Hisoka. I don’t know whether to be happy for you or feel sorry for you.” He hummed nonchalantly, smoothing out his own t-shirt as he gazed down at the couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways. Get up. You two are late for breakfast. Aone apparently had to stay up all night because his room is next to chibi-chan’s, and I’m not suffering from seeing the freak couple come downstairs all by myself.” And with that, Oikawa sauntered from the room, the door clicking behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair dressed, quickly heading downstairs. Kuroo and Kenma followed soon enough, Kenma still looking half-asleep and clinging onto Kuroo’s back like a koala, his face hidden in Kuroo’s shoulder. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already downstairs, bickering like an old married couple all whilst Tooru was being fed a piece of toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata and Kageyama were next to come downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh! Kageyama! Kuroo’s giving Kenma a piggy-back ride!” He screamed, so energetic first thing in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t get up and he was about to miss breakfast,” Kuroo grumbled. “It wasn’t willingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama, can I ride you?” Hinata smiled, feigning innocence.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-BOKE HINATA BOKE!” Kageyama screamed in response, reaching out to smudge his face with butter, face becoming the color of a fire truck. “Don’t say stuff like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Kageyama doesn’t want to, I’ll let you ride me~” Tsukki smirked, taking a nonchalant sip of his iced coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, frowning. The two weren’t dating, but their feelings for each other were quite obvious. The two of them were the only oblivious ones, and it was frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Tsukkii!” Kageyama growled from the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Tobio. Tadashi, I’m kidding,” Tsukki took another sip of his coffee. “There’s only one person I’d let ride me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Yamaguchi said sadly. Oblivious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou chuckled. Japan’s national volleyball team was chaotic, but he loved them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like almost everyone got laid last night,” Tooru smirked. “Iwa-chan was so good~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… Ushiwaka-san too?” Shoyou exclaimed. “Woahhhh. Tendou-san, did you top or bottom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boke Hinata! Don’t ask stuff like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the great king asked us when </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>did it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ushijima cleared his throat, and the room fell silent. “Let’s eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ITADAKIMASU,” a collective scream rang out as everyone tucked in, tired from their respective activities the previous night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>waka-chan out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>